


Rosebud

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [516]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Multi, Rosebud Spanking, Smut, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi hun I know you probably have a million prompts but can I make one? Can it be wincestiel, with Cas getting a hole spanking? Maybe he saw it in a porno and wanted to try it, and Sam and Dean are completely fine with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, the type of spanking this is called is rosebud spanking.  
> Also I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

This whole thing was Cas’ idea. He’d seen a porno where the bottom had gotten spanked on his hole and he wanted to try it out with Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam had made sure that Cas really wanted this and when Cas confirmed they did, the two brothers promised Cas that when they could, they would try.

Which is where they were at now, with the three of them stripped down to nothing.

Cas was on his knees, face pressed into Sam’s crotch, as he sucked on Sam’s cock, moaning softly as he felt Sam and Dean’s fingers at his hole.

“You want to try that spanking now, Cas?” Dean asked, kneading Cas’ cheeks and Cas moaned, making a gesture with his hand which the three of them had decided as  _yes_.

Sam handed Cas the red plush ball that they used when Cas’ mouth was preoccupied and wouldn’t be able to tell them when he’d had enough.

Cas gripped the plush ball tightly, and Sam reached forward, pulling at Cas’ ass cheeks, and revealing his puckered hole, while Dean moved around and grabbed the thin paddle that they had.

Dean walked back over and grinned at Sam, leaning and giving the younger Winchester a kiss before he lined up behind Cas, tapping Cas’ hole, and Cas wiggled his ass in Sam’s hands, slightly.

Dean gave Sam a look, and Sam gave Cas’ left ass cheek a swat.

“Be still Cas. Be patient.” Dean grinned, aiming the paddle again, before he brought it down quickly on Cas’ hole.

Cas gave a cry around Sam’s cock, making the younger Winchester moan, and Dean grinned.

“Like that Cas? You want more?” Dean asked.

Cas made the  _yes_ gesture again, and Dean nodded, bringing the paddle down in a rhythm four more times, listening to the muffled groans and cries Cas gave with each hit.

“Fuck…you keep makin’ noise like that, Cas, and I won’t last.” Sam groaned.

“You hear that Cas? Gonna make Sammy come all down your throat.” Dean grinned. “Can you handle another five?”

 _Yes_.

Dean brought the paddle down on Cas’ asshole five more times, and Cas practically screamed around Sam’s cock.

When Dean finished the next set, both Cas and Sam were panting, and Dean could see pre-come beading up at the slit of his cock.

“Fuck, Cas, baby….” Sam murmured. “Doin’ so well.”

“Sammy’s right. You’re taking your spanking like a pro, Cas. Good job, buddy.”

Cas shuddered at the praise, and Dean and Sam grinned, before leaning over Cas’ body and kissing again.

Cas could feel the shift, feel Dean rub up against him, and he moaned, hearing the noises that Sam and Dean were making.

“I think Cas is getting jealous he can’t watch.” Dean grinned.

“I think you’re right.” Sam agreed.

Dean pulled away, and rubbed two fingers against Cas’ hole.

“Think you can take five more Cas? I bet you’ll come from it.”

 _Yes_.

“Alright. Five more. Doin’ so well for me and Sam. Making us so proud.”

Dean lined the paddle up and brought it down one time.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

It was muffled, but Sam and Dean heard the scream Cas made, and Dean watched as Cas’ hole clenched tighter, and the two knew that Cas had come.

Sam and Dean pulled Cas off of Sam’s cock and started jerking off over his face, kissing and sucking against the other’s flesh, until they both came with a groan over Cas, who moaned.

They looked down at Cas, face streaked with white and the two Winchesters grinned.

“Looks like we got some cleaning up to do, Sammy.” Dean grinned.

“Looks like.” Sam nodded, before they leaned down and started licking Cas’ face.


End file.
